Who Do I Choose?
by Kitty Trace
Summary: What would you do if you liked someone but someone else also liked that person,and that person is your best friend,what would you do. if your bestfriend started dating that person,but that person was so confused,thats how keri feels. dan and tom both like her,it's a stiff competition for her affection,but what happens when she gets feelings for both of them?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, so this a new story,basically...  
just read and review,I'm crap at summaries,so just read.**_

* * *

_**oh yeah and you may notice something different about my writing,go on guess,put it in your review and the next chapter i post I'll do a shout out and tell you who got it write.  
****love tashabasha1999**_

chapter one

Keri's P.O.V.

Ok,so there are these 2 boy's i know.  
Both of them are pretty cool,I mean, one is slightly geeky,but he's cool.  
you may know me as the girl with 86 sister's all aroundthe world.  
The girl with the auburn hair and summer blue eye's and the totally awesome personality.  
Ok,so i may be bragging about my appearance and personality.  
But it's true.

Ok,so how would i strt the day off?  
Ok,I'm walking up the road to my school, ,i breez past the Maniac Mr Flately and Mrs king,who is like a shark.  
one drop of nonsense(blood)and she's all over you like a rash.

I find my way in to the Janitors closet and pull the lever,the floor plummet's downwards,making my heart soar.  
My clothes are automatically change and a few seconds later,i step out,feeling happier than I've ever been.  
He's there as usual,first her in the morning,last out at night.  
I stride across the room and plonk myself on a chair next to him.  
"S'up Tupper",i say,winding my hair around my finger.

He look's up at,brushing the hair from his eye's,he smile's,"Hey Keri,what's up".  
"Ughhh! alot",i exclaime,"My parent's were lecturing me on the rule's of self alteration".  
"sound's like their giving you a hard time,just ignore them",Tom say's staring at the computor screen.  
"And it was only a little bit of make up",I exclaime angrily,"I think it make's me look better".  
"You look beautiful without make-up,I'm being truthful",Tom say's looking over at me and smiling softly.

We hold each other's gaze for a second too long,he lean's in.  
"So how's Lola?"i ask trying to change the subject and distract him.  
"Oh...yeah,she's good,she got an A* for her volcano project",Tom explain's looking back at the screen.  
"S'good",i murmur.  
I suddenly remember I'm meant to be with Aneisha.  
I get up and give Tom a hurried goodbye.  
I step back into the lift and the door's close,but before they do,I see Tom,giving me a quizical look.

There's never really been anthing Romantic between us.  
I tell him thing's and he listens,it's kinda like he's my Diary.  
But lately it's been really awkward between us,I don't know why.  
But something is wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

_**ok so this is the 2nd chapter of did you love me,more will come a lot later.  
****enjoy,have any of you guessed what I'm doing with my writing,put the answer in your review and I'll do a shout out and I'll say who got it right.  
enjoy the story.  
love tashabasha1999**_

* * *

chapter 2

Keri seem's distracted,I mean I notice when she's worried and upset  
It's like there's a bond between us.  
Never was anything romantic between us.  
But I'm alway's thinking about her.  
Keri know's that I listen to her,whenever she has been ticked off or is worried or need's advice,She come's to me.  
I'm not complaining,it's a privelage to be her Parachute  
We've been best friends since the start of the year.  
She understand's how I feel.  
Most girl's dont go for me,because I'm the geeky one.  
I've asked Keri if I am geeky,She said a little,But I'm really cute.

That's what i love about Keri.  
She alway's has something positive to say.  
She's alway's there for me,that's how i know She care's about me.

Keri's P.O.V.

2 hour's of geomatry later and my brain is literally fried,well it's kind off fried.  
I sat next to Dan and we talked and laughed.  
Tom left half way through the lesson for some reason.  
Aneisha said he'd felt sick.  
I was so worried about him and I still am.

Aneisha's P.O.V.

Tom step's out of the loo,pale and sweaty.  
"Are you ok?"I ask worriedly.  
"No,not at all",He mutter's and fall's to the floor,face down.  
Ouch!

I returned to class,once Tom went home.  
He like's Keri alot,though she does'nt know it yet.  
Dan and Keri sit infront of me,laughing at each other's joke's.  
I can see why Tom like's her alot.  
She's pretty,funny and friendly,who would'nt want her.

I called T om,his mum answered and said he was asleep.  
Poor thing!

Keri's P.O.V.

Dan's asked me out on a date,and then hugged me when I said yes.  
But it did'nt feel right ,not at all,when Dan hugged me,all I thought of was Tom.  
I don't know what's wrong with me,But my mind is on overload.  
I'm worried about Tom ,I may not say it all the time,But he's my rock.  
That's why I'm standing at his front door,waiting for the door to open.  
Suddenly it does open and there before me stand's Tom,His hair is ruffled,His school shirt is undone,I spot the edge of the muscle's in his chest and arm's.  
I blush at the thought of those arm's around me.

"Hey,how are you?"I ask softly.  
"I'm fine,feeling much more better",he replies.  
"I'm just stopping by because I was really worried about you",I say ,smiling up at him.  
"Ahhh,your really sweet",Tom say's,smiling down at me.  
I glance down at my watch and suddenly realise how late I am for my date with Dan.  
"I have to go,I'm late for my date with Dan".

"Ok,I'll see You at school",Tom say's,looking slightly upset.  
"Bye",i say,I turn around and run down the street.

Tom's P.O.V.

There's a knock at the front door,I open the door ,Keri stand's on my doorstep,looking as beautiful as usual.  
"Hey,how are you?"she ask,looking at me with her beautiful sapphire blue eyes.  
"I'm fine,feeling much more better",I respond,looking down at her,"now that your here",I think to myself,I run my hand's through my hair.  
I'm just stopping by because i was worried about you",she say's gently,smiling up at me.  
I look down at her surprised,"Ahhhh,your so sweet",I whisper,I smile as she blushes.  
she suddenly look's down at her watch and pale's,"listen,I have to go,I'm late for my date with Dan",she say's,all of a sudden looking anxious.

I freeze,Did she just say A Date With Dan.  
I fix a rigid smile on my face ,"Ok,I'll see you at school",I say ,the smile fading from my face.  
Keri look's up at me concerned,"Ok,bye",she say's and run's off down the street  
I close the door and slump against it,the tear's come hot and fast.  
Why does Dan get to go out with Keri,It's not fair,not at all,not one bit fair.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Keri's P.O.V.

I arrived at Dan's place,1/2 an hour late,But he does'nt mind.  
He order's the pizza and we sit down to watch a movie while we wait for it to arrive.  
It's X-men ,i hate X-men,but I don't say anything.  
My phone vibrate's,I slide it out and look at it.  
Tom posted a Tweet saying,"Mum's making me eat Macaroni Cheese",I smile and press and the like button.  
I slide my phone back into my pocket and look up at the clock,10 past 6.

I suddenly feel Dan's arm go around me and I stiffen.  
I feel like slapping his hand away.  
I know I should like it and snuggle into him,but I don't ,It does'nt feel right,not at all.  
All I can think about is Tom.  
I don't even like him...Or maybe I do?  
The doorbell ring's and Dan get's up and walk's out of the room.  
I take my phone out and start texting Aneisha.

Dan reappears with the Pizza and smile's at me,"Do you like Pineapple and Ham?".  
"Yeah,I love Pineapple and Ham",I say smiling back.  
He sit's back down next to me and put's the Pizza Box on the Coffee table.  
I brush a strand of hair,that i highlighted brown,out of my face.  
We take aslice each and settle down and watch the film in silence.

I try to eat the slice of Pizza ,But it stick's in my throat and Taste's like cardboard.  
The Pineapple and Ham don't even help.  
My head start's pounding and I feel all greasy,even though I showered before coming here.  
I lay my head onto a cushion and fall asleep.

Tom's P.O.V.

I sling my bag over my shoulder and walk through the gate's of .  
I'm listening to my music and looking around at my surroundings.  
I see suddenly see Keri and Dan laughing at something.  
I feel a sudden pang of jealousy at the way Dan is effortlessly flirting with her.  
Keri look's around and suddenly spot's,her beautiful,heart shaped face break's into a smile,she run's toward's me,her long dark red hair streaming out behind her.  
she crashes into me and hug's me.  
Dan is casting me angry and jealous look's,but I don't care.

I wrap my arm's around her,"hey,hey,what's up with you?"I ask gently,inhaling the sweet strawberry scent of her hair.  
"I missed you alot",Keri say's,blushing.  
She step's back and i finally notice the details that make her up.  
A small pale heart-shaped face,with dimple's , sparkly ocean blue eye's,the long wavy,shiney hair that is styled into a ponytail.  
Then I suddenly realise what she's done to her hair,she's added brown streak's into her hair.  
I suddenly notice a blush appear in her cheek's as she notice's me taking her in.

Dan appear's at her shoulder,Casting me a dirty look,before sliding his arm around Keri's slim waist.  
She grimances's and pushes his arm away.  
He look's slightly hurt,but recover's quickly.  
"Come on,let's get to class",I say,almost chirrping with happiness.

Dan's P.O.V.

I dont get it,what's up with Keri,everytime I come near her or Touch her,she pushes me away,like I'm something repulsive.  
It really bug's me when she does that.

I don't like what's going on with Tom and Keri,I mean I know their best friend's,but she let's him hug her.  
Why does'nt she let me hug her.  
We're meant to be going out.  
Something is wrong here.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Tom's P.O.V.

We sit together at lunch out in the courtyard.  
"Can I have a chip?"Aneisha ask's dan.  
"Oh sorry,only people with Wolverine Band's,can have a chip",Dan teases.  
"Dan,that's really mean,here Aneisha,I don't want mine",Keri say's handing Aneisha her plate of chip's.  
"Thanks Keri",Aneisha say's smiling,"Hold on what are you going to eat for lunch".  
"Don't worry,I'll share mine with you",I say smiling down at keri.  
She smile's back.  
I look over at Dan and he's giving me an angry look.  
"Tom, can I talk to you for a sec?"he ask's me,getting up from the table.  
"Sure",I reply,getting up and following him into the school.

"Dude seriously,you need to back away from Keri",he say's,once we're inside.  
"What do you mean?"I ask innocently.  
"You know what I mean Tupper,Just leave her alone",Dan tell's me ,getting in my face.  
"What exactly do you mean by that?"I ask,standing up to my fullest height.  
We're around about the same height,I could easily just throw him across the room if I felt like it.  
"Hugging her,stop hugging her",Dan exclaim's angrily.  
"She hugged me",I say defiantley.  
"I don't care ,just stop doing it",Dan hisses.  
"Like I'd even want to hug her",I exclaim angrily.

I suddenly hear a sniffing sound from behind me,I whip around and see Keri,trying to wipe the tear's streaming down her cheeks.  
Before i can say her name ,she run's off down the corridor,sobbing.  
"Now look at what you've done",Dan say's angrily,running after Keri.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Keri's P.O.V.

I was only curious about what they were talking about.  
It feel's like I've been slapped in the face.

...flashback...

"What do you mean?"he ask's innocently.  
"You know what I mean Tupper,Just leave her alone",Dan tell's Tom ,getting in his face.  
"What exactly do you mean by that?"Tom ask's,standing up to his fullest height.

"Hugging her,stop hugging her",Dan exclaim's angrily.  
"She hugged me",he say's defiantley.  
"I don't care ,just stop doing it",Dan hisses.  
"Like I'd even want to hug her",he exclaim's angrily.

...end of flashback...

They'd been arguing about me,like I was a toy or a piece of meat.  
I do have feelings and they can get hurt.

After using up half of the toilet paper in the cubicle's to wipe my tear's,I emerge from the toilet's a few minute's later.  
I look around nervously and step out letting the door close behind me.  
I suddenly hear footstep's and Dan appear's round the corner,it's too late to dart back into the toilet's.  
"Keri,you ok?"he ask's moving forward.  
"Yeah,I'm fine",I say sadly.  
"About what happened before,I'm sorry",Dan say's gently.  
"Err...yeah,let's talk about this later",I say trying to walk past

"Keri",Dan say's grabbing my hand and pulling me close,he kisses me gently.  
I did'nt like it,I stepped back,pushing him away gently.  
"Keri,what's wrong?"Dan ask's softly.  
"This does'nt feel right"I whisper frantically.  
"How?"he ask's worriedly.  
"IT JUST DOES'NT!"I yell running off.  
He tries running after me,but give's up.

Tom's P.O.V.

I've searched everywhere for Keri ,but I can't find her.  
I'm such an idiotfor saying those thing's,ofcouse I wanted to hug her,I always do,but,I'm scared to admit my feeling's for her,It might ruin our friendship.  
Plus I'm scared of rejection.

I sit down on the bench,hating myself for not admitting how I feel about Keri and hating Dan for being a jealous git.  
I take out my 3DS and start playing Blade Quest,even though I don't win a single battle.  
Tear's are streaming down my face before I know it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**27/05/13**_

_**Dear Deri,Zan and Tori fans**_

_**Hey,I Just want to make something really clear,this is a Tori(Tom&Keri)  
****story,please don't tell me to put Deri in it ,because in this story,Keri does'nt like Dan,maybe half way through I'll add some Deri to keep you satisfied,but if you don't want to read a Tori story,then you can alway's read one of my other one's,they have plenty of Deri to keep you entertained ,I've had a really tough week and I don't want to have an arguement over one story,I don't want to upset anyone.  
I might put some Deri in,but that depends on the story line.  
I'll give you a spoiler alert,in the sequel to this,someone will be coming back.  
I pinky swear I will update,Dan&Keri ,Did You Love Me and maybe the cunning truth.  
love tashabasha1999  
xox**_

* * *

chapter 6

Keri's P.O.V.

I feel washed out after trying to get away from Dan,but I have to find someone.  
"Aneisha,have you seen Tom?"I ask,panicking slightly.  
"No,I have'nt ,why?",Aneisha asked suspicously.  
"I just want to talk to him",I say ,running off.

I can't find him anywhere,it's like he's dissappeared off the face of the earth,I check in HQ and the canteen,but he is'nt there.  
I am about to give up hope,when i see him sitting on a bench ,playing on his 3DS.  
"TOM!"I yell.  
He look's up and stare's at me sadly,tear's streaming down his face.  
I run over to him and bury my head in the crook of his neck.  
His arm's wrap around me ,making me feel secure and protected from any kind of harm.  
"What's wrong?"he ask's me worriedly.  
"Dan kissed me ",I whisper into his shoulder.  
"And why would you be upset about that"Tom ask's worriedly,his arm's tightening around me.

"Because it did'nt feel right",I say looking up at him with tear's in my eye's.  
"If you want you can come home with me,and maybe hangout",Tom suggest's,looking down at me.  
"Yes please,"I say smiling up at him.  
"Pizza?".  
No thanks,me and Dan had pizza,how about Mc Donalds",I say sadly.  
"Sure thing".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alright guy's,how's it going?  
****this chapter has a very surprising ending,so yeah it's very long ,so you may want to make a cup of tea or coffee or an energy drink to keep you going.**_  
_**I had to listen to 3 song's on loop,guess what they were.**_  
_**Psych,beat you to the punch.  
they were,oh simple thing's where have you gone,by lily allen ,Shattered,by Trading Yesterday and Atlas,By ColdPlay.  
Now,please review ,favourite and follow,I love it when I get a review,and sometime's constructive criticism is welcome.  
yeah,so I won't Delay you any longer,Seriously!  
No one has guessed what I'm doing with my writing!?  
I'll just set up a poll.  
Anyway,I'll let you read the story.  
love tashabasha1999**_

_**xxx **_

* * *

Chapter 8

Keri's P.O.V.

The doorbell to my house rang,making me jump.  
I ran down the stairs pausing to check my reflection.  
An Auburn haired girl with big blue eye's looked back,the pale blonde streak in my hair shone along with the Dark brown one's.  
I smoothed my Black velvet,thigh high dress down.  
I shrugged my Cardigan on and Slipped my feet into my black Creepers.

I opened the front door and saw Tom standing on the doorstep,in a leather jacket and jean's.  
"Hey- woah",Tom say's looking down at me in awe,"You look beautiful".  
I feel my cheeks blush,"Thank,you look very alluring",I say smiling up at him.

"Well thank's Agent Summers",Tom say's gently,smiling down at me gently.  
"Your welcome Agent Tupper",I say ,smiling back.  
"Would you like to skip,walk or be carried to the car?"Tom ask's in a silly voice.  
"Oh Mr Tupper,I'd love to be carried",I say in a posh voice.  
"Tom pick's me up and carries me to the car,he put's me down and open's the door.  
"Why thank you Mr Tupper",I say yet again in the posh voice.

"Your welcome agent Summers",He say's Shutting the door behind me.  
He get's in beside me and starts the engine of the car.  
We drive to the beach,by the time we get there,it's already dark..  
I close the door to the car ,as I get out,the breeze ruffling my hair.  
The sound of the wave's crashing against each other,the beach is dotted with Tiny rock pool's.  
Without realising it,I trip over one ,almost spraining my ankle.

"If you want,I'll hold your hand so you don't fall",Tom say's taking my hand in his.  
The instant crackling electricity between us,come's to life.  
I don't know if he can feel it,but I just ignore it.  
It feel's comfortable to be holding his hand.

We finally reach the bay,I spot the Bonfire,Aneisha and Dan are sitting around it,Roasting marshmallow's.  
I run forward,letting go off Tom's hand,I sit down next to Aneisha.  
She hand's me a kebab stick stuffed with marshmallow's.  
I stick it into the fire and watch in amazement as it begin's to blacken.

"Alright,who want's suggest a song for me to play",Tom say's looking around at us.  
"PIKA GIRL!"Aneisha squeals happily.  
"Sorry how does that go",Tom say's jokingly.  
He strum's out the tune and sing's the song.  
Once he's done I choose the song.  
"You know how Atlas,by coldplay goes right?"I ask looking over at him.

He give's me a small smile and start's to strum the tune.

_"Some saw the sun_  
_Some saw the smoke_  
_Some heard the gun_  
_Some bent the bow_

_Sometimes the wire must tense for the note_  
_Caught in the fire, say oh_  
_We're about to explode_

_Carry your world, I'll carry your world_  
_Carry your world, I'll carry your world"._

The word's spill from Tom's mouth,so full of emotion,that it bring's tears to my eye's.  
Dan look's over at me sadly.  
Our eye's meet and a flush seep's into my cheek's.  
I break eye contact with him and look down into the flame's.  
Listening to Tom's melodic voice.

_"Some far away_  
_Some search for gold_  
_Some dragon to slay_  
_Heaven we hope is just up the road_

_Show me the way, lord, 'cause I... I'm about to explode_

_Carry your world, I'll carry your world_  
_Carry your world, I'll carry your world_

_Carry your world, and all your hurt._

_Carry your world, carry your world"._

Tom finishes the song and look's up at me.  
I can't seem to tear my eye's away from his.  
Do I like him...NO!...Or maybe there's some part of me that does.  
We all sit there in silence,listening to the wave's crashing against the shore and the occasional crackle of the fire.  
I bend my head down,my hair covering my face ,So Tom can't see my Blushing Cheeks.

I get up and sit in between Tom and Dan.  
Dan look's up in surprise at me sitting next to him.  
I lay back onto the sand and look up into the sky.  
Tom and Dan lay on either side of me and look upward's.

The starry sky is so beautiful,the dark velvetiness and the pinprick's of silver,spread out above us.  
I sit up and gaze into the roaring flames.  
Not even the heat from the fire can warm me up.  
I start to shiver in my thin cardigan,the shiver's becoming more violent as it get's colder.  
Tom and Dan sit up and start Roasting Marshmallow's.  
Tom look's over at me and realises that I'm shivering,He slide's his jacket off and put's it around me.  
I smile up at him gratefully.  
He smile's back.

Then hand's me a kebab stick full of roasted marshmallow's.  
presenting them like a bouquet.  
I blush and smile.  
My hair tip's forward ,letting me hide behind it.  
Do I like Tom,No I don't...or maybe I do.

But I still have feeling's for Dan,or do I.  
I'm starting to doubt everything.  
My life is one big pool of Broken promises,False hope and Shattered dream's

Or So I Think...

Tom's P.O.V.

I hand Keri the stick of blackened marshmallow's,she blushes and smile's at me shyly.  
The flame's light up her features.  
Her dark red hair light's up,the brown and blond streak's in her hair lighting up like jewel's,the light throw's her face into sharper relief.  
Her pale heart shaped face glow's and her eyes twinkle dark blue.  
Her delicate feature's are so elegantly crafted,she look's like a princess.  
She look's like a goddess of fire.

I suddenly realise she's shivering,her whole body shaking.  
I take off my jacket and wrap it around her.  
She blushed even more,then her forehead creases into a frown.

"Alright I want to hear a song,Keri can you sing a song for me?"I ask her gently.  
I pick up my guitar and glance over at her.  
"I don't really sing anymore",she say's,I know she's lying.  
"Keri your the worst liar ever,c'mon,can't you sing a song for me",I say ,doing the puppy eye look.  
Her hard expression seem's to melt as she watches me.

"Oh fine,But if I'm crap you owe me £5 and if I'm not I owe you...",she say's trailing off into silence,her face screwed up in thought.  
"How about a kiss",I say jokingly.  
"Erm...ok your on",Keri say's taking me seriously.  
My heart started pounding faster than it should.  
I was only Joking,but she took it seriously.  
"Erm,what do you want me to sing?"she ask's,in a confused tone.

"You know what my favourite song is,right?"I ask looking at her.  
"Of course I do ,you never stop listening to it",She say's blushing.  
She look's so beautiful when she blushes.  
"C'mon then",I say gently.  
My finger's strum out the tune and she start's to sing.

_"I walked across an empty land_  
_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_  
_I felt the earth beneath my feet_  
_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting tired and I need someone to rely on_

_I came across a fallen tree_  
_I felt the branches of it looking at me_  
_Is this the place we used to love?_  
_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything,_  
_So why don't we go_  
_Somewhere only we know_  
_Somewhere only we know"._

Her voice is beautiful and melodic.  
It make's the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

_"Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need someone to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_'Cause this could be the end of everything,_  
_So why don't we go_  
_Somewhere only we know?_  
_Somewhere only we know?"._

Then she finishes the song ,her eyes are watching the flame's of the bonfire.  
"That was amazing",Dan say's ,smiling at her.  
"Yeah right",Keri say's,not believing him.  
"Seriously,you were amazing,I'm telling the truth",Dan say's softly.

"I still don't believe you",Keri say's looking upset.  
"Keri! you were awesome,the best I've ever heard",I say looking into the flame's.  
"Your not lying,right?"Keri say's looking around at us.  
"Telling the truth",Aneisha say's smiling at her happily.  
"Wow,thanks",Keri say's smiling shyly.  
"You've got an awesome talent",I say,looking over at her.  
She blushes.

And then our eye's suddenly meet over the fire.  
She look's away blushing.  
"C'mon ,have you seen the time?"Dan say's ,showing us the time on his phone.  
It said 00:59 A.M.  
"Oh crap,my parent's are going to murder me",Aneisha squeal's unhappily.

"No worries,I'll drive you all back",I say,starting to tidy everything away.  
"Keri run's back to the car and put's everything in the boot.  
Aneisha extinguishes the bonfire and we get into the car.

I drop Aneisha and Dan off at their houses and soon it's just me and Keri left in the car.  
We soon arrive at keri's house,"Can you walk me to my door?"Keri ask's me,suddenly nervous.  
"Oh,yeah,sure",I say,getting out of the car.  
We walk to her door.  
"Keri look's up at me,her dark eye's sparkling mischievously.  
"I think I may owe you something",She say's,smiling gently.  
"And what's that?"I ask suspiciously,my eye's fixed on her's.  
"This",she whisper's softly.

She stand's on her tip toe's and our lip's touch.  
She kisses me gently,I kiss her back eagerly,my hand's slide around her waist and I pull her closer to me.  
She break's away and look's away,I can see the blush in her cheek's.  
"I'll see you tomorrow",I say softly.

Just as she was about to walk in to her house.  
"Keri!"I call.  
"Yeah",She say's eagerly.  
I bend down and kiss her gently on her mouth.  
"Night",I say as we break apart.  
"Night",she whisper's ,closing the door.


	9. Chapter 9

_**HEY,this chapter has a surprise ending,I recommend you listen to Shattered,By Trading Yesterday.  
****So I'll let you read this chapter,The other chapter's will be up and running soon enough.**_  
_**So let's get started.**_

* * *

Chapter9

Dan's P.O.V.

I spot Keri coming in through the school gates,She's looking slightly nervous,then she disappear's into the school building.  
"Hey,what's up with Keri?"I ask Aneisha.  
"I don't know,but she's been acting weird all weekend and when I was messaging her on chatter box",Aneisha say's showing me the message's.

_Saturday 3rd may_  
_1:30 P.M. - 2:00 P.M._

_SummerGirl01 /joined chat_

_AllTheHeart /joined chat_

_SummerGirl01 :Hey neish!_

_AllTheHeart: hey Keri,wot's going on!_

_SummerGirl01: Not much,still freaked out about wot happened _  
_on friday._

_AllTheHeart: Wot happened?_

_BiscuitBoy342 /joined chat_

_BiscuitBoy342: Hello girl's!_

_AllTheHeart: Hey Tom!_

_SummerGirl01: S'up Tupper._

_AllTheHeart: Anyway Keri,wot happened?_

_SummerGirl01: I don't wanna tlk about it!_

_BiscuitBoy342: What's going on?_

_AllTheHeart: Keri won't tell me why she was freaked _  
_out about friday! :(_

_SummerGirl 01__: Alright guy's I'm going now!_

_SummerGirl 01 /left chat_

_AllTheHeart: Do you know what happened_  
_on friday?_

_BiscuitBoy342: Err...no I don't!_

_AllTheHeart:Tom!_

_MelRules /joined chat_

_MelRules: hello everyone!_

_AllTheHeart: Hey Melissa!_

_BiscuitBoy342: erm...hi!_

_DanBoy /joined chat_

_MelRules: Hey Dan!_

_DanBoy /left chat_

_AllTheHeart /left chat_

_BiscuitBoy342 /left chat_

_MelRules /left chat_

"I see what you mean when you say acting weird",I say,slinging my bag onto my shoulder.

A few hour's later...

"Dude seriously,do you know what's up with Keri?"I ask Tom at lunch.  
"No sorry,why?" Tom ask's ,looking at me.  
"She's been acting strange all weekend and today",Aneisha say's,looking down at her chip's disdainfully.  
"Are you sure you don't know anything?"I press further.  
"I'm sure",Tom say's,"I could go and see if she's ok,But I don't know where she is".  
"I saw her go into the HQ",Aneisha say's helpfully.

"Thank's Neish",Tom say's,getting up and walking out of the canteen.

Tom's P.O.V.

I close the door to the store cupboard,when the light's suddenly start flickering.  
I pull the lever and the floor plummet's downward's,changing my clothe's automatically.  
The lift door's open,the light's are flickering even worse down here.  
And it's suddenly too hard to focus.  
Through the darkness I can see a beam light hanging by just a few wire's.  
Spark's fly from loose wire's and that's when I see her.

She's lying on the floor,her long,curly,dark,auburn hair spread out around her like a wild halo.  
"Keri",I say,I smile and crouch down next to her,"Keri,c'mon quit playing around".  
But she does'nt respond.  
This make's the smile vanish from my face.  
"Keri?"I say suddenly scared.  
I put my hand on her forehead.  
Her skin is cold to the touch,"Keri!"I say ,panicking.

I feel her wrist,No pulse,I put my head to her chest.  
there's no heartbeat.

_**Keri Summers Is Dead.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey everyone,thanx for the excellent review's ,shout out's to M.I-**_**_Geek123 and to C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7,your brilliant review's made my day.  
so you may hate me for killing Keri off,but it's all worth it.  
so lets read this thang!_**

* * *

Chapter10

Tom's P.O.V.

_She's lying on the floor,her long,curly,dark,auburn hair spread out around her like a wild halo._  
_"Keri",I say,I smile and crouch down next to her,"Keri,c'mon quit playing around"._  
_But she doesn't respond._  
_This make's the smile vanish from my face._  
_"Keri?"I say suddenly scared._  
_I put my hand on her forehead._  
_Her skin is cold to the touch,"Keri!"I say ,panicking._

_I feel her wrist,No pulse,I put my head to her chest._  
_there's no heartbeat._

_Keri Summers Is Dead._

It's like falling into a nightmare.

_"No! No!,Don't do this to me! Keri Please!_",I beg tear's streaming down my face.  
But of course ,she doesn't respond.  
I take her in my arm's.  
"_Keri please! come back,please I need you,I love you! please don't do this to me_",I yell,sobbing.  
I pick up my communicator and call Dan,"Dan!,I need your help...It's Keri",I say,trying to keep my voice steady.  
"I'm on my way",Dan say's ,hanging up,I could hear the panic in his voice.

"C'mon Keri,wake up,wake up,WAKE UP!"I yell.  
The lift door's open and Dan and Aneisha appear,look's of shock appear on their face's.  
Dan take's in the scene around him,Keri's still form in my arm's and my tear-stained face.

He move's forward ,pushing me aside,he feel's for the pulse in her wrist.  
And then pinch's her nose and breath's into her mouth.  
Her chest rises and fall's but nothing happen's.  
He does this for 3 minute's.  
Then sit's up and look's at Aneisha.  
"Aneisha bring the crash monitor and resuscitation padels...NOW!",He order's ,panicking.  
I can see the tear's in his eye's and the way his hand's are shaking.

Aneisha come's back with a monitor and panels,he attached a clip to Keri.  
Then Aneisha flick's a switch and the machine come's to life.  
Dan pick's up the panels and rub's them together.  
"CLEAR!",Dan yell's pressing the panels onto Keri's chest.  
Her body shake's as the electrical volt's race through her body.

5 BPM

10 BPM

15 BPM

18 BPM

Dan's trying and trying,the tear's streaming down his face as he start's to freak out.

20 BPM

30 BPM

50 BPM

60 BPM

70 BPM

Keri suddenly gasp's and start's choking.  
Her body shaking uncontrollably.  
She open's her Dark blue eye's,She look's slightly dazed.  
"Keri",I gasp,hugging her tightly.  
"Sup Tupper",She cough's,hugging me back.

"Thank god your alive",Dan exclaim's hugging her as well.  
Aneisha hug's her gently,The tear's streaming down her dark cheek's.  
"What happened?"Keri ask's quietly,peering over Aneisha's shoulder at me.  
"You almost died",I exclaim,burying my face in my hand's as more tear's come.  
What would I have done if Dan hadn't been able to bring her back.  
I might have gone insane.

I hear movement and then Keri's arm's are around me.  
I can smell her sweet,strawberry,smelling hair.  
Her lip's touch my cheek gently,So gentle,like a butterfly.  
I pull her into a hug,burying my face in her soft hair.  
"Can you remember what happened?"Dan ask's her in a gentle tone.

"No,I can't remember anything,"She say's,I feel her turning to look at him.

...  
"Nothing at all".


	11. Chapter 11

_**HEY!  
I got a review asking if she remembered if she and Tom kissed ,you'll find out in this chapter.**_  
**_I'm sorry about almost killing off Keri,There will be some more up's and down's for the story._**  
**_Please review and follow,it would make my day,so let's read on!_**

* * *

Chapter11

Aneisha's P.O.V.

"Alright,this is the only footage I can find,of what happened to Keri",Tom say's,pressing the play button.

_Keri come's down the elevator and start's sparring with a bow and arrow._  
_The arrow get's stuck in one of the electric's._**("How many time's have I told her not to do that",Dan say's angrily)**  
_She tries pulling it out ,and then she's screaming as the billion's of volt's race through her body._  
_Then she let's go off the arrow point and she's thrown across the room and into the wall next to Tom's desk._  
_She fall's to the ground ,her eyes are closed._  
_But just before they do close,they glow electric blue._

Tom stop's the rest of the footage,just as he come's out of the elevator.  
"So that's what happened",I say ,shaken.  
"Something must have happened to her brain,when all those electrical volt's hit her",Tom explain's.  
"Hold on,Where is Keri?"Dan ask's suddenly.  
"She's in the safe house,I've told her a million time's who I am but she still doesn't remember me!"Frank say's sadly,"But,be quiet because I've only just managed to get her to sleep".

"So what happened after she was electrocuted?",I ask Tom suspicously.  
"Erm...I don't know,the tape doesn't run back that far",Tom's say's slowly,his cheek's flush pink.  
Dan and Frank may believe him,but I surely don't,Something just doesn't click here with me.

"So are you sure the tape doesn't run back that far?"I ask him after Dan and Frank have gone to check on Keri.  
"I...I-I-I...Ok fine,so I lied alright,I'll let you watch the rest of the tape,but you can't tell anyone",Tom say's angrily.  
"I promise",I say looking at him sincirally.  
He play's the rest of the tape and I finally understand how much he love's Keri.

_"On friday...Did you two kiss?"_I ask curiously.  
Tom stay's silent ,looking at his sneaker's.  
"_Tom,Did You Kiss?!"_I demand.  
"Ok,fine we did ok,maybe once...or twice",He say's sadly,his brown eye's filling with tear's.

_"And now she doesn't remember"_,I say ,feeling sorry for him.  
**"She doesn't even know how I feel about her"**,Tom say's,angrily,punching his desk.  
"My heart only belong's to one person and that person is Keri,And I wont stop trying to get her back",Tom say's defiantly.  
I smile,"Your not the only one who's trying".

Tom's P.O.V.

"I think I may have an idea for how we can get Keri's memories back",I tell the other's while we're in art class,which is outside.  
Keri had been in the safe house being looked after.  
"What's the idea genius boy",Aneisha say's glancing over at me.  
"What did Keri like before she lost all her memories?"I ask the others.

_"Dancing...Music"_Aneisha say's thoughtfully.  
_"Food"_Dan say's jokingly.  
"Well what kind of music did she like?"I ask Aneisha.

_"Shattered,by Trading Yesterday,she said whenever she was upset,it would make her feel better"_,Aneisha say's sadly,looking up at me.  
"I think I have that song on my Ipod",Dan say's,looking at his Ipod.  
"**NO!** She preferred it live,we went to their concert once"Aneisha say's softly,tear's filling her eyes.  
"Fine I'll get my guitar",I say as the bell goes for lunch.

_I Wont Stop Trying!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Shout out's for reviews will be posted on chapter 13,so keep reviewing!**_

* * *

chapter12

Keri's P.O.V.

To me everything seem's to be shrouded in fog.  
I remember who I am,but only most of everything I know,I just can't remember.  
The small thing's like my favourite colour.  
To the big thing's ,like those 5 people who come to visit me every single day.  
I've spent most of my time in a place they call the safe house.  
But I'd refer to it as the mental rehabilitation centre.

What's the point anyway.  
There's just no point in still being here.  
Just as I'm thinking this,the door to my Room open's and a tall,boy with Dark brown hair that flop's down his face and Twinkling brown eyes,appears.  
He's giving me a small smile,and for some reason it seem's to make my heart melt.  
Great I can't even remember the name of my own best friend...or so they tell me.

_"Tom?"_I say quizzically.  
He smile's and nod's,he's holding a weird shaped case,that I can't even discribe.  
If I try ,it will just make my head hurt.  
"What's in there?"I ask,gesturing to the weird shaped case.

"This is my guitar case",He say's sitting down next to me on the bed.  
He open's the case and take's the guitar out,cradling it like a baby.  
The guitar is the colour of glazed honey and it must be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.  
"Woah",I say before I can even stop myself.

"You like it?"Tom ask's softly.  
"Yeah,it's awesome",I say,blushing from how ignorant I sound.  
"My mum bought it for me,for my birthday last year",Tom say's,smiling at me.  
"Why did you come to see me?"I ask sadly.  
"I came to sing you a song,you used to like it alot",Tom say's in only a whisper",Can I start?".

I give a silent nod and he start's to strum out the tune.  
It seem's familiar,but I can't place the song.  
And then he start's to sing,his voice is so full of raw emotion ,it make's my eye's fill with tear's.

"_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. _  
_Fall into your sunlight. _  
_The future's open wide, beyond believing. _  
_To know why, hope dies. _  
_Losing what was found, a world so hollow. _  
_Suspended in a compromise. _  
_The silence of this sound, is soon to follow. _  
_Somehow, sundown"._

I suddenly see something.  
A flashback.

_He's there as usual,first here in the morning,last out at night._  
_I stride across the room and plonk myself on a chair next to him._  
_"S'up Tupper",i say,winding my hair around my finger._  
_He look's up at,brushing the hair from his eye's,he smile's,"Hey Keri,what's up"._

* * *

_We hold each other's gaze for a second too long,he lean's in._

* * *

_"Hey,how are you?"I ask softly._  
_"I'm fine,feeling much more better",he replies._  
_"I'm just stopping by because I was really worried about you",I say ,smiling up at him._  
_"Ahhh,your really sweet",Tom say's,smiling down at me._

* * *

_"Alright,who forgot to mention that they get hay fever",Tom say's smiling at me._  
_"Sorry",I reply._

* * *

_I can't find him anywhere,it's like he's disappeared off the face of the earth,I check in HQ and the canteen,but he isn't there._  
_I am about to give up hope,when i see him sitting on a bench ,playing on his 3DS._  
_"TOM!"I yell._  
_He look's up and stare's at me sadly,tear's streaming down his face._  
_I run over to him and bury my head in the crook of his neck._  
_His arm's wrap around me ,making me feel secure and protected from any kind of harm._  
_"What's wrong?"he ask's me worriedly._  
_"Dan kissed me ",I whisper into his shoulder._  
_"And why would you be upset about that"Tom ask's worriedly,his arm's tightening around me._

* * *

_All I can think about is Tom._  
_I don't even like him...Or maybe I do?_

* * *

_I opened the front door and saw Tom standing on the doorstep,in a leather jacket and jean's._  
_"Hey- woah",Tom say's looking down at me in awe,"You look beautiful"._  
_I feel my cheek's blush,"Thank,you look very alluring",I say smiling up at him._

* * *

_"If you want,I'll hold your hand so you don't fall",Tom say's taking my hand in his._  
_The instant crackling electricity between us,come's to life._

* * *

_I can't seem to tear my eye's away from his._  
_Do I like him...NO!...Or maybe there's some part of me that does._  
_We all sit there in silence,listening to the wave's crashing against the shore and the occasional crackle of the fire._  
_I bend my head down,my hair covering my face ,So Tom can't see my Blushing Cheeks._

* * *

_I stand on my tip toe's and our lip's touch._  
_I kiss him gently,he kisses me back eagerly,his hand's slide around my waist and he pull's me closer to him._  
_I break's away and look away,I'm sure he can see the blush in my cheek's._  
_"I'll see you tomorrow",Tom say's softly._

_Just as I'm about to walk in to my house._  
_"Keri!"he call's._  
_"Yeah",I say's eagerly._  
_He bend's down and kisses me gently on my mouth._  
_"Night",he say's as we break apart._  
_"Night",I whisper's ,closing the door._

_And as the flashback's keep on coming I suddenly realise who I am!_

* * *

_"**I LOVE YOU!,Please Stay with me,Don't do this to me Keri!**",A far away voice yell's._

* * *

And I suddenly realise that ,the voice belong's to Tom.

_Hi,I'm Keri",I say nervously,looking at the boy with the Dark brown hair and Brown eye's._  
_"The name's Tupper",He say's ,smiling at her gently._

* * *

And I suddenly realise that the 5 people who have been visiting me everyday are the bestest friend's in the whole wide world.

_"And finding answers. _  
_Is forgetting all of the questions we called home. _  
_Passing the graves of the unknown._

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading. _  
_Illusions of the sunlight. _  
_And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting. _  
_With love gone, for so long._

_And this day's ending. _  
_Is the proof of time killing, all the faith I know. _  
_Knowing that faith, is all I hold._

_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand. _  
_Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on. _  
_But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning. _  
_Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart. _  
_Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent. _  
_All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain. _  
_All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over. _  
_There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones._  
To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all.  
To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all.

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. _  
_Fall into your sunlight"_.

Tom look's up and smile's at me,but the smile vanishes from his face.  
"_Are you ok?_"He ask's quietly.  
I give a choked sob,he open's his arm's and I fall into them.  
I bury my head in his chest,sobbing uncontrollably.  
His arm's wrap around me tightly and he buries his face in my hair.  
Whispering that everything is ok.

_And this time I believe him._


	13. Chapter 13

_**hey everyone,sorry it's taken me such a long time to update,been real busy writing,so bear with me ok.  
****so here's chapter 13,ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter13

Dan's P.O.V.

I weave my way through the corridor's of the safe house until I find myself outside room A30,I peer through the door window and see Keri and Tom sitting on the bed,laughing.  
Aneisha appear's behind me ,breathless from running from HQ.  
"Do you think she's back for real?"I ask in a childish tone.  
"Don't worry,Tom said that she was really back",Aneisha say's pushing me through the door.

Keri look's up and smile's at us,her blue eye's glitter and her waist length her is a dark blur of curl's.  
She put's the book down and stood up,taking me and Neish in.  
"KERI!,your back!"Aneisha squeled happily,throwing her arm's around Keri and pulling her into a bear hug.  
Once she's free of Aneisha,I pull her into a gentle hug.  
Even though I want to stay like this forever I let go of her.  
"How are you?"I ask happily.

"Oh,I'm great,all the memories I have are back",Keri sy's,smiling up at me.  
"That's good,"boy,am I hungry",I say ,rubbing my stomach,"I'm gonna go see what they've got in the canteen".  
I walk out the room and down the corridor,I suddenly realise I've left my wallet back in Keri's room,so I turn back.

Keri's P.O.V.

Dan and Aneisha come to visit I'm actually happy to see them.  
Dan leave's to go and get something to eat,so it's just Tom,Aneisha and me.  
I can feel the tension in the room.  
"I'm going to go and play some blade quest,see you",Tom say's getting up and walking off.

Once Tom was gone,Aneisha spoke.  
"I know what happened on friday!"She say's,smiling at me,her eye's twinkling.  
"Aneisha!"I say surprised.  
"What!,I'm just saying I know what happened between you and Tom",Aneisha teases.

"So if you really know,what did happen?"I ask her moodily.  
"That you and Tom and you kissed,after he drove you home",Aneisha say's ,smiling gently,"So did you like it?".  
"I don't-"I suddenly cut off as I hear movement outside the door,"Hello?Is someone there?".

Dan step's out from behind the door and by the look on his face ,he's heard everything.

* * *

**_OHH,READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS_**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter14

Tom's P.O.V.

I sit down at a computor in HQ,I'm staring at the screen when I suddenly hear footstep's.  
I look up and see Dan.  
His face is pale and angry and his fist's are clenched in fury.  
"You ok?"I ask,suddenly feeling scared.  
He run's forward and punche's me in the face.  
Warm blood burst's out of my nose and run's down my face,he punches me ib the stomach and I fall to the ground.

I can hear Keri's voice,yelling at him to stop it,she's suddenly at my side,putting my head in her lap.  
She's looking down at me,panicking at how much blood there is.

Her eyes are the last thing I see before I black out.

Keri's P.O.V.

Tom's head is in my lap,the stench of coppery blood stings the air.  
His blood is soaking through my top.  
I can feel the warm,wetness as it touch's my skin.  
I glare up at Dan ,expecting him to be smiling in amusement,But he's looking sad as he watches me hold Tom.  
Aneisha stand's near the lift,her cheek's flushed in shame.

Tom's eye's open warily and he groan's in pain,I grab a tissue from my pocket and gently wipe the blood away.  
His nose is still gushing the warm,red liquad.  
He look's up at me and closes his eye's.

I haul him up and support him to the sitting room.  
I lay him down on one of the sofa's and am about to walk out the door,when he speak's.  
"Keri?".

"Yeah",I reply turning to look at him.  
"Can you stay with me?"he say's hopefully.  
"Alway's",I murmur softly.  
I lay down next to him and lay my head on his chest,his arm's wrap around me and he give's a sigh of relief.

"Can you sing me a song?"He ask's softly,his hand's stroking my hair.  
"What song?"I ask looking up at him.  
"Come little children?"He say's smiling down at me.

_"Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away, _  
_Into A Land Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children  
The Time's Come To Play Here  
In My Garden Of Magic_

_Follow Sweet Children  
I'll Show Thee The Way  
Through All The Pain And The Sorrows_

_Weep Not Poor Children  
For Life Is This Way  
Murdering Beauty And Passions"._

He's fallen asleep,I can hear his breathing,slow and peaceful.  
But I finish the song for him.

_"Hush Now Dear Children  
It Must Be This Way To Weary Of Life And Deceptions_

_Rest Now My Children  
For Soon We'll Away into The Calm And The Quiet_

_Come Little Children  
I'll Take Thee Away,  
Into A Land Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children  
The Time's Come To Play  
Here In My Garden Of Shadows"._

I can feel the blood from his nose dripping into my hair,but I don't care.

NOT ONE BIT


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter15

Tom's P.O.V.

I can feel someone dabbing at my nose,a cool towel is the cool source of relief as it's pressed on my nose,by Keri.  
She sees me looking at her and smiles gently.  
"How are you feeling?"she asks quietly.  
"Much more better,now that your here",I say casually.

She blushes and continues to dab at my nose, even though her small pale hands are shaking.  
I take the cloth and our hands touch.  
Our eyes lock and I lean forward.  
Keri looks away and smiles at someone.  
I look up and realise who it is, I freeze in fear,like a rabbit in the headlight's.

Dan looks at me sadly,"I'm sorry about what I did", He says sadly,"Mates again?".  
"Erm...yeah it's ok",I say half-heartedly, even though I don't believe him.  
Keri looks up at the both of us, glad we're not beating each other up.

I wipe my nose and winch as it hurts.  
Then our pencils start flashing.  
Frank needs us for a mission.

Keri's P.O.V.

I link arms with Tom and Dan and we skip down to HQ laughing and singing.  
We stop when we see Frank looking pale and serious.  
"Hey, what's up? "I ask quizically.  
"We need to discuss the mission you will be going on, now are you ready to start focusing?"Frank ask's quietly.

We nod and look at him expectantly.  
"These are the objectives of your mission,KORPS have taken these 2 girls hostage",He bring's up 2 separate photo's of 2 girl's.  
The first has mid-brown hair and hazel eye's,and the 2nd girl has ebow length blond hair and brown eye's.  
"These 2 are Mia and Jade also known as 5.9.M.1.A.7.8 and K.2.8.J.A.D.3.,clone's of the mastermind,"Frank say's sadly,"You must rescue them from an abandoned warehouse that they are being held in,Aneisha,Dan and Keri you go,Tom work on the comms".

Dan,Aneisha and me step into the lift and shoot upward's.

Half an hour later and we're on the roof top of the warehouse.  
I search the roof for a trap door and find it,Dan open's it and lower's me through the hole.  
I scramble on to a Tower of boxes,Dan and Aneisha land on either side of me,I take a look around and I suddenly spot them.  
Mia and Jade tied up.  
Dan motion's for Aneisha to watch the roof.  
Soon it's just me and him.  
I quietly jump from the boxes and land on the ball's of my feet (very cat like)

"Who are you?"Jade ask's scared at the sight of me appearing.  
"I'm Keri and He's Dan,we've come to rescue you"I say yanking at the rope's but they won't budge.  
Dan untangle's the rope's and in a matter of second's their free.  
I suddenly hear a cackle of laughter.  
Both me and Dan spin around and there stand's the Crime Minister,stepping out of the shadow's.  
Her evil face screwed up in laughter.

"Ahh,at last your here,I thought you'd never come",She say's in dangerously low voice.  
Jade and Mia hide behind me and Dan ,scared.  
_"What the hell do you want!?"_I spit at her angrily.  
"Well you see,I came to reward you for distroying the MasterMind",The CM say's ,moving forward.  
Then she's holding a gun,"You see ,The MasterMind was my leader and since you destroyed him,I guess,well...I guess I have to distroy you,now let's start with the person who started this"she say's in a low voice.  
She train's the gun on me,directed at my chest,I close my eye's ,waiting for the pain to come,But it doesn't.  
I open my eye's just in time to see Dan dive infront of me and take a bullet to the chest.  
He fall's to the ground,A moan escaping his lip's.

Before I know it,I'm screaming,the tear's come hot and fast.  
_It should have been me,not him._  
I look up at the CrimeMinister,her eye's are glittering in cold amusement,just as she fire's the gun again.  
My knee's buckle and I fall,the pain in my chest s excruciating,I put my hand on the left side of my chest and it coe's up slick with my own blood.  
My other hand find's something soft and silky,I turn my head to see what it is ,it turn's out to be Dan's hair.  
His eye's are flickering,he's looking at me.

_"I'm sorry"_,I whisper,just as the CrimeMinister pull's the trigger again.

No one's P.O.V.

_The air is thick with the heavy scent of blood,the floor is slick with it,everywhere has blood on it._  
_The 2 spies lie on the stone floor,blood poring from their wounds._  
_The 2 girl's ,crying sadly ,begging them to come back._  
_Both hang between the balance of life and death._

_The brown haired boy trying to regain a signal._  
_The dark skinned girl realising what's happened._  
_The blond haired boy trying to hang on._  
_The auburn haired girl trying not to slip away._  
_The tall,black haired woman realising what she's done._  
_The green eyed girl with auburn hair realising something is wrong._  
_A mother shot her child._  
_A mother and father losing their child Nothing can get that child back._  
_The unrepayable debt of death._

_We're trapped in a nightmare, a never ending one._

_The blond haired boy finding the auburn haired girl's hand and gripping it tightly in his own._

_Before he slip's away..._  
_..._

_END OF BOOK1_

* * *

**_hey everyone,I don't know whether I should do a sequel,so put your suggestions in reviews or p and we'll see how thing's go,sorry about the cliff hanger,I didn't mean to do it ,but I guess it just happened.  
So review ,favourite,follow and just look out for the sequel,_**

**_-_**_tashabasha1999_


	16. Authors Note

**WARNING THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

* * *

_To my lovely readers of Who Do I Choose,_

_I have decided to do a sequel to the thrilling story in hope that you will enjoy it._  
_I am working on the sequel and it should be out very soon,so don't fret ._

_Also I have a few questions for you people out there!_  
_Are you ready for it?_  
_Well I am not waiting for you!_

THE QUESTIONS!

Q1)DO YOU THINK KERI AND DAN ARE DEAD?

Q2)DO YOU THINK TOM WILL SHOW HOW HE REALLY FEELS?

Q3)AND WHAT DO YOU THINK THE SEQUEL IS CALLED?

_Just have a try at these and put them in your review._

_I promise the sequel will be out soon ,so be patient and don't forget about me._

_Love & Hugs_  
_From_

_Jade The Killer_

_xox_

_P. may want to have a look at the new story I'm writing,it's called "the killers",if you're a** Creepypasta** fan,I suggest you get your butt over there and read it,but If you don't know what **Creepypasta** is,please go on the **Creepypasta** **wiki** and read the story called "**Jeff The Killer"**._  
_And if you know what **Slenderman** is then you're half way there! :p_

(-_-)_Peace out everyone. :3_


End file.
